villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (Arkhamverse)
Two-Face is the senary antagonist in Batman: Arkham City and the tertiary antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight. He is a minor villain in the main Batman story and a central antagonist in the Catwoman DLC pack. History Past Before the events on Christmas Eve, Harvey Dent was presumed to be running for D.A. in Gotham City. He most likely won the elections on the day on Christmas Eve. In the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) building, there is a newspaper which states that Harvey has been elected D.A. of Gotham City, however it is unlikely he has yet established as Gotham's "White Knight" at this stage. In his base, Enigma had been investigating Batman's true identity and has listed that Harvey (as well as Bruce Wayne) are possible suspects for being Batman. After Joker's Attack After Joker was defeated and Arkham Asylum was finally restored by the GCPD, Batman recieves a message saying that Two-Face is robbing the Bank. Batman travels to Gotham City via Batwing and heads to the Bank in order to stop him, his cell is in the Penitentiary. Escape from Arkham Asylum After taking down some thugs in Gotham City, Batman discovers that various criminals and villains have escaped from Arkham Asylum. Quincy Sharp then states that it's the last straw and Arkham City will be built in order to ensure the imprisonement of the criminals. In the streets of Gotham, Batman defeats some of Two-Face's henchmen and then finally confronts Two-Face. Before attempting murder upon the masked vigilante, he flipped his coin and then pulled out two machine guns to fight Batman. Batman throws a Batarang at him, disarming Dent of his weapons. Eventually, Batman finally came face to face with Two-Face and fought in hand-to-hand combat. Batman manages to successfully defeat him and have him captured, on the newspaper it shows Batman holding Two-Face by his neck. Arkham City If the Catwoman pack is downloaded, Two-Face captures Catwoman at gunpoint before she could steal from him in the courthouse. In the main story, Batman hears from an intercepted radio signal from a TYGER guard that Two-Face has Catwoman held captive in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. Batman fought Two-Face's henchmen to get in the courthouse. He sees Two-Face starting a kangaroo trial with Catwoman suspended above a vat of acid. Before starting the trial, he flips his coin in the air, landing on its good side. Batman takes out the gunman at the top before fighting his henchmen on the floor. After he defeats them, Two-Face shot Batman through the panel and tries to kill Catwoman. He flips his coin again, this time landing on the bad side. Before he could kill her, Catwoman breaks free, scratches the scarred half of his face, and knocks his gun away from him. Catwoman says "No gun Harv?" and Two-Face reveals another gun and replies "Two guns bitch!", and then Batman uses his grappling hook to suspend him atop the vat of acid. If Batman talks to him, Two-Face vows that he will be back. After Batman escapes the subway after leaving Wonder City, if he goes inside the museum, he will see Two-Face's henchmen taunting Penguin, hinting that he will take over his base of operations. In Catwoman's DLC pack, after the main story ends, she heads to her apartment to retrieve the stuff she has stolen from Hugo Strange, only to trigger a bomb set by Two-Face. She survives and attacks the henchmen checking up on her if she was dead. One of the henchmen revealed that Two-Face is in the museum. She heads there and fights off his henchmen. Catwoman enters the room that Two-Face is in, feeling confident that his gang will take over Arkham and Gotham after taking over Penguin's base and hearing about Joker's death. If a henchmen sees an unconscious body or if Two-Face sees Catwoman, he will go ballistic, walk to different places and shoot a bazooka-type firearm all over the place. After Catwoman has taken out enough henchmen and takes down Two-Face, she threatens to scratch him again unless he gives her stuff back. Two-Face replies that he only kept half and gave the rest away to a select henchmen. Catwoman knocks him out and hunts down the henchmen to get the rest of her stuff back. Batman: Arkham Knight Its been confirmed that Two Face is returning in Batman: Arkham Knight. He is seen in the trailer, and now appears to be working with Penguin and Harley Quinn. How much of a role he will have is presently unknown. Quotes Arkham City *"Get your filthy paws off that, now!" *"Bring out the defendant!" *"That's for stealing from us. No one steals from us!" *"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth." *"This court is now in session." *"Order in the court! Order, order!" *"That's more like it. Welcome, people of Arkham City. It's good to see so many new faces in the crowd. Fresh faces for the gang." *"Today, we present each of you with an exciting new opportunity. Two opportunitys!" *"Our friend, Batman, has arrived. Grab him and cut him in two!" *"You're not welcome in my court, Batman!" *"Objection!" *"Overruled!" *"Heads or tails, kitty kat?" Arkham Knight *"You're better off dead Bat, just look what happened to us." *"Harvey might feel bad about this, Batman, but we'll bring him 'round." *"Can't argue with the coin, Batman." *"It's fate, Batman. Don't try and fight it." Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Minor Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Gamblers Category:Bosses Category:Lawyers Category:Dark Judges Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bombers Category:Crime Lord Category:Honorable Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Acid-Users Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Protective Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Successful Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Misogynists